Isabella Alveres
by stupid101
Summary: Meet Isabella Alveres, Dannys little sister. Danny Isabella get in a car crash. Who will survive? Who will die? better story than the summery. oneshot


Isabella Alveres. (sp?)

Disclaimer: Danny, and the other WOAT (without a trace) people belong to whoever came up with the characters. I only own Isabella.

------

Danny sat down in front of his desk and sat his head in his hands. Another disappearance, another death. This time it was a 5 year old girl. This 5 year old girl was kidnapped by a man with a mental problem. The man slit the girl's wrists after she refused to come away with him to Europe. Danny and Jack had arrived too late.

Jack came up behind Danny, and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Its ok Danny, it's not your fault" Jack told him.

"I know, I'm just stressed. With Isabella AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Danny got halfway through his sentence before he screamed as his younger sister jumped on his back.

"WANNY!" Isabella screamed as she pulled on Danny hair. Being 4 years old she couldn't really speak properly. Rafael's, Danny's, and Isabella's parents had just died 3 years ago. Instead of dieing in the car crash 11 years ago like they were though to die in, they didn't. Danny had taken Isabella in, since rafii already had to take care of two kids, and his wife. Danny took care of Isabella with the help of Viv and Jack. Samantha and Martin didn't know about Isabella yet. Until now.

Obviously, they heard the racquet, and they ran in, to see a small girl on their co-workers back and pulling on his hair. Danny was stumbling around not being able to see with Isabella's arms blocking his eyes. He crashed into desks over 50 times.

"ISABELLA I CAN'T SEE, HELP!"

Danny yelled over 50 times. Viv ran in to see what was happening.

"Who let Isabella in?" Viv asked.

"I did" replied martin.

"GET HER OFFA ME!" yelled Danny.

Jack ran over to him and pried Bella's arms away from Danny's eyes so he could see.

Danny stared at Martin "Why did you let Isabella in?" he asked.

Martin shrugged. "She begged and she pulled the puppy eyes, I'm a sucker for puppy eyes." Martin told him.

Danny playfully punched Martin in the shoulder.

"Yeah well cute or not, man she's evil!" Danny exclaimed. They all stared at Isabella.

She had put her small hands in front of her and was swinging around. She looked really cute with her black hair that reached the middle of her back. She had Chocolate brown eyes and bangs so that they sometimes fell in front of her eyes, covering them. She was about 4.2.

"Man why didn't you tell anyone you had a little sister?" asked Martin after Danny explained what Isabella was all about.

"Well I told Jack, and Viv!" Danny told him.

"Why?" questioned Sam.

"Because they have children, and since my parents can't take care of her, and Raffi's busy with Nikkei and May (raffi and his wife's new daughter.), I had to take her in." Danny told her.

After 3 more hours of Isabella torture, it was time for Danny and his co-workers to go home. Danny picked a sleepy Isabella up and put her on his own back. She wrapped her tired arm around his neck, and rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled at her sleeping form. He put her down into her car seat and strapped her in.

Danny sat down in the front seat and started the car. While he was driving home he saw a car coming straight toward them. He knew they were going to be hit so he flung himself over Isabella protecting her from harm.

The truck came in contact with Danny car. The impact sent the car flying, rolling over and over at least 20 times. IT landed upside down.

That's when Isabella woke up. She saw Danny lying over top off her and knew something was wrong. She pushed Danny off herself and looked around.

"Bella?" asked a weak voice. Isabella spun around when she heard it.

She stared over at Danny. Blood gushed from a wound on his chest, and forehead. But that's not what worried Bella.

What worried her was the piece of metal sticking out of Danny's chest, right where his heart is.

"c-c-call J-j-j-jack" he stuttered as he handed her his cell phone.

Isabella nodded as she took the phone and dialed Jacks number.

"Jack?" she asked when he picked up.

"Yes Isabella" jack said as he noticed her voice. "What is it?" he questioned further.

"Car crash, Danny hurt, Danny, Danny?" Bella screamed as she shook him.

Danny had stopped breathing.

"Ok Isabella, the Ambulance is on its way and so am I! Stay where you are ok?" jack told her in a rush.

"Ok" Isabella told him, and then she hung up.

A few minutes later, Isabella heard sirens.

That was all she heard before she let the blackness consume her.

Much later, Isabella woke up. She looked around her and noticed the white walls, and a very sleepy Jack holding onto her hand. Isabella sat up, and that woke jack up.

"Hey, Bella are you ok?" Jack asked.

Isabella nodded. "Danny?" she asked.

Jacks face became grim. "No he didn't make it. I'll take care of you, ok?" He told her.

Isabella became to cry as she nodded. She bent forward and cried into Jacks shoulder.

That was the day everyone lost a brother, fatherly figure, friend, and son.

Danny Taylor died on Sunday, February 24th, 2008.

Finished!!!!!!!

Very sad I know!

R&R please……….nice comments please!


End file.
